Final Hope
by xxIceCrystalxx
Summary: The warrior code has fallen. In the midst of confusion, a new Clan arises, StormClan. Now, years later, four kits are born, Windkit, Shadowkit, Thunderkit, and Riverkit. Will they rebuild the lost Clans...or will StarClan's final hope fall as well?
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, penetrated only by the weak glow of a crescent moon. There were no stars. The darkness seemed comforting, but treacherous. The only sound was snow crunching softly under light paws as every cat of every Clan traveled to the meeting place.

"Mama, what's going on?" one small kit asked her mother. "I wanna go home. I want the nursery." Her mother—a pretty white she-cat—didn't reply, only cast a sad glance at her mate, who walked beside her.

Ahead of them, two apprentices padded close to each other. "What do you think is going to happen?" one asked the other. She sounded scared.

Her companion growled softly. "We'll find out, won't we?"

Finally every cat reached the island. There was no need to call them all together. They huddled close to each other, every glowing eye wide and petrified.

A gray and white tom started to pace. "You all know why you are here."

"The Sickness," whispered a brown she-cat. Her words were taken up by every cat, _the Sickness, the Sickness…_no louder than water in a stream.

"Yes," the tom growled. "The Sickness. Something must be done."

The barest hint of a snarl, a flash of claws, and suddenly a tom with a pelt as dark as night as holding down a struggling gray she-cat. "This is all your fault!" he screeched. "_You _brought the Sickness here! You filthy kittypet!"

Scornful yowls rose from the assembled cats.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You just _had _to join the Clans!"

"_Go back where you came from, kittypet!_"

"It isn't my fault!" the she-cat cried, still struggling madly. "I didn't know! I didn't know!"

The black tom's eyes gleamed. "Time to correct your mistake." He lunged for her throat.

A brown tom leaped for him, knocking him away from the she-cat. "You keep your paws off her!"

And fur was flying, blood splattering the leaves of the Great Oak. Cats rushed to defend mates, kits, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers. One single thought was in the mind of every cat. _Kill…_or join StarClan yourself. Survival of the fittest. Cruel, but true.

Many cats lost their lives that night. But finally the last blow was dealt, the last life taken. "It's over," a pale ginger tom breathed, unable to believe it. "It's over!" he yowled his joy and grief to the lightening sky.

"But what are we going to do?" a voice from the back of the clearing wailed. "Our leaders, our deputies, our medicine cats, _they're all dead_!"

"I will guide you." Every head turned, looking for the source of the words.

Out of the shadows came huge white and brown tom. His muscles rippled under his sleek pelt. There was power in his broad shoulders, and his eyes gleamed like small emeralds.

"He must be chosen by StarClan," whispered a tortoishell she-cat by the name of Dapplesplash.

"StarClan!" spat the tom scornfully. "Tales for kits."

"How can you say that?" a tabby tom asked, his amber eyes wide and disbelieving. "StarClan have guided our paws in all that we have done! They gave us the warrior code!"

The brown and white tom's eyes clouded. "And look what they brought us," he murmured sadly. "Death and destruction." He glanced at the tabby—who was named Stagfoot—and looked away. "But all is not lost," he yowled, addressing every cat. "We alone are the survivors, and we are the strongest and the finest, the elite. And we will band together to form a Clan more powerful than StarClan themselves! We will show no mercy to any cat who dares defy us. This entire lake will be ours, and we will spill blood to defend it in a heartbeat."

A she-cat with flame-red fur leapt to her paws, green eyes blazing. "Who do you think you are? All of us have been enemies for countless seasons. And you expect us to join together, just like that? You're destroying the very basis of the warrior code! _Who do you think you are_?"

The brown and white tom gazed at her. "May I ask your name?" He sounded coolly polite, as if he hadn't heard her outburst.

"Sunleaf," spat the she-cat, fur bristling. "And I am a descendant of the great Firestar himself!"

"Impressive," he murmured. "Well Sunleaf, my name is Stormcall." His voice rose to a yowl. "We will be StormClan!"

"StormClan!" cheered the cats. "StormClan!"

Sunleaf and Stagfoot exchanged a sad glance but said nothing.

_StormClan! _The chant rang across the sky.

"And that," Brownstreak meowed, 'is how StormClan came to be."

"Aww Mom!" Riverkit wailed.

Windkit flicked her tail over her brother's ear. "But that's not the end, is it Mama?" she asked.

Brownstreak licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "No, I guess it isn't." she mewed thoughtfully. "Stormcall took a mate, Heartsong. She ruled beside him, and when he died their son Lightstep became leader. Lightstep took—hmm let's see, was it Larkbelly?—as a mate…and so on and so forth until Oakfur, who's leader now."

"I know that," Riverkit mewed impatiently. I cast a glance over at Whisperingwind. As Leader's Mate, she held an important place in the Clan, and someday her son Rainkit would become leader.

"Mama," Thunderkit ventured, "what happened to the gray she-cat? The one who brought the Sickness?"

Brownstreak looked at him. "She died," she murmured. "Her name was Emberlilly, and she was a good, brave warrior, without an ounce of vice in her. She perished in the Great Battle. She's your ancestress, you know."

"Really?" Thunderkit's eyes were wide.

"Yes. Her daughter, Stripepaw, somehow made it through the fighting. I'm descended from her, and so are you."

_So the gray she-cat was my ancestor_, I thought. _She brought the Sickness. But I wonder how Stripepaw made it through?_

"Did every cat want Stormcall to be leader?" Riverkit asked, startling out of my reverie.

"No," Brownstreak answered. "Some cats still supported the warrior code. They kept their heads down and their mouths shut, or be exiled. Some of the customs stayed, though. Like our names. The last part of your name is 'kit when you're less than six moons old, which becomes 'paw when you're an apprentice, and when you're a warrior you get a name all your own." Brownstreak licked her paw again, drawing it over her other ear. "Have you ever wondered how you got your names?" she asked suddenly.

"How?" Thunderkit asked.

"You're named after the four great Clans that once roamed the forest. According to the legends, you look exactly like the founding leaders of each Clan looked. Windstar was a slim brown she-cat," she touched her tail-tip to Windkit's forehead. "She was swift and sure-pawed, the fastest of all the founding leaders. She formed WindClan, and her descendants hunted rabbits in the moors."

"Riverstar was a long-haired gray tom." She gazed warmly at Riverkit, who shook out his own thick silvery pelt self-consciously. "He was proud and loyal and loved to get his paws wet. He formed RiverClan, and his Clanmates fished where the rivers run."

"Thunderstar was a huge ginger tom with white paws." She gave Thunderkit a swift lick. "He was strong and compassionate, quick to take in those who asked for help. He formed ThunderClan, and his cats lived in the oak woods."

_And what of me? _I wonder. _What of Shadowstar?_

Brownstreak gave me a tender caress. "Shadowstar was a she-cat with fur as black as water under ice. She was strong and silent and dangerous, well practiced at hunting in darkness. She formed ShadowClan, and her Clanmates hunted in the pine woods and marshes."

"But how—"

"That's quite enough, little kits. Now settle down and go to sleep."


	2. Alligences

**Here it is...it took me AGES to finish so LIKE IT! And don't you DARE tell me there are too many cats, they have the WHOLE LAKE as their territory! Chapter 2 should be out soon. **

Leader: Oakfur—small dusty brown tom, green eyes

_Apprentice—_Rainpaw

Leader's Mate: Whisperingwind—long furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Shrewtooth**—**large dark brown tabby tom, white paws, amber eyes, mate of Brownstreak

_Apprentice—_Songpaw

Berryfur-dark orange she-cat, yellow eyes, white spot on tail

Tigerpelt—black and orange striped tom, green eyes

Thistleheart-pale brown tom with a white muzzle

_Apprentice—_Riverpaw

Eaglescreech—pure black tom with dark green eyes, mate of Sweetbreeze

Greenheart—pale gray tabby she-cat, intense green eyes, three white paws

Whiteflame—muscular pure white tom, amber eyes, mate of Willowbranch

Harepelt—pale brown and white tom, blue eyes

_Apprentice—_Grasspaw

Lightfrost—golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes, mate of Bluefire

Breezefur—pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

_Apprentice—_Wavepaw

Spidernose—bright orange tabby tom, black spot on muzzle, yellow eyes, mate of Mistsplash

Moonlilly—pure white she-cat, mate of Mintpelt

_Apprentice—_Windpaw

Sweetbreeze—tortoishell she-cat with dark amber eyes, mate of Eaglescreech

_Apprentice—_Shadowpaw

Gustfur—very pale gray, almost white, tom with blue eyes

Cedarclaw—dark brown tabby tom, pale amber eyes

Brownstreak**—**pale gray she-cat, one long brown stripe, blue eyes, mate of Shrewtooth

Vinefur—dark orange tabby tom, yellow eyes, mate of Downleaf

Stripeclaw—black and dark gray striped tom, blue eyes, mate of Faithheart

Icewhisker—pale gray tom with two white paws, dark amber eyes

Hawkflight—dark brown tabby she-cat, warm pale blue eyes

Flamestrike—dark ginger tom, green eyes, one white paw

_Apprentice—_Fireflypaw

Pebbleflower—pale gray she-cat, white splash on ear, amber eyes

Grayflower—small dark gray she-cat, dark green eyes

Snowpelt—muscular pure tom, blue eyes, mate of Falconcry

Owlflight—pale brown tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail, dark amber eyes

Bluefire—blue-gray tom with very dark amber, almost red, eyes, mate of Lightfrost

_Apprentice—_Starpaw

Shinetail—pale brown tabby she-cat, ice-blue eyes, mate of Smudgefoot

Mistsplash—small pale gray and white she-cat, green eyes, mate of Spidernose

Mintpelt—dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes, mate of Moonleaf

Buzzardhowl—dark brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Apprentice—_Cresentpaw

Bearclaw—dark brown tom with shaggy fur, amber eyes

Smudgefoot—black tom, a white smudge on his muzzle, amber eyes

Boragetail—pretty calico she-cat, green eyes

Swiftfoot—dark brown and black striped tom, amber eyes, mate of Cloudfeather

_Apprentice—_Thunderpaw

Gorsefoot—dark brown tom, amber eyes

Fawnmurmur—light brown tabby she-cat with white speckles

Beetleshine—dark gray tom, with a white tail, blue eyes

_Apprentice—_Micapaw

Willowbranch—pale gray and black striped she-cat, mate of Whiteflame

Cloudfeather—small white she-cat, green eyes, mate of Swiftfoot

Darkclaw—pale brown tom with blue eyes

Irislilly—pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Nightsleet—black tom with paler stripes, unusual black eyes

Rushstripe—creamy brown tom, a large white streak on his flank, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Micapaw—black tom, amber eyes

Fireflypaw—pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Wavepaw—bright silver tabby she-cat

Cresentpaw—short-furred dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Starpaw—black she-cat, blue eyes

Grasspaw—dark gray tom, green eyes

Rainpaw—dark gray tabby tom, white paws, very pale blue eyes

Songpaw— small silver she-cat with white paws, dark blue eyes

Thunderpaw—bright ginger tom with white-tipped tail, paws, muzzle, and chest, dark amber eyes

Riverpaw-long-furred silver tom, pale green eyes

Shadowpaw-thick-furred black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Windpaw-wiry pale brown she-cat

Queens:

Falconcry—pale ginger and white she-cat, green eyes, mate of Snowpelt, expecting his kits

Elders:

Bouldertooth—dark gray tabby tom, blind and almost deaf

Cocosplash—dark brown tabby she-cat with a white splash on her flank, amber eyes

Larkfeather—aged tortoishell she-cat, blue eyes

Briarclaw—dark brown tom, amber eyes

Flowerfoot—pale ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes


	3. Chapter 2

I'm awake early the next morning. I can feel the weight of my brother and sisters on top of me. I sigh and wriggle away from between Riverkit and Shadowkit. Shadowkit stirs but doesn't wake.

As I had noticed, Brownstreak was nowhere to be found. Whisperingwind is still asleep, her kits by her side. Falconcry is just beginning to wake up.

Outside the air is cool. Brownstreak is sitting outside the nursery, washing. Her pale gray fur seems to shimmer in the early morning light, and the single brown stripe that winds its way down her back stands out sharper than usual. "Morning, Thunderkit," she greets me, not looking up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answer, shivering.

Brownstreak turns her head. "You're cold," she murmurs. "Come here."

I gladly obey, and she wraps her fluffy tail around me. "Better?" she inquires.

"Much," I reply.

My father, Shrewtooth, pads over. "Morning," he mews to Brownstreak.

"Morning," she purrs.

"How are the kits?" he asks, sitting down.

"They are doing well."

Shadowkit pads out of the nursery. "Oh, there you are Thunderkit," she meows, her yellow eyes still bleary with sleep. "I was wondering where you had gotten to." She bends her head to give her black fur a swift wash.

Shrewtooth stretches and yawns. "Well, I'd best be off, then. Oakfur wants me for a patrol."

"Good-bye." Brownstreak mews. Shrewtooth pads away.

I'm confused. "Why'd he leave?" I ask. "Doesn't he like us?"

"Of course he does, darling," Brownstreak murmurs. "He's just very busy." But the longing in her eyes says differently.

"You wish he'd spend more time with you," I guess, tipping my head to one side.

She finally relents. "Yes, I do. But he's a warrior, sworn to defend the Clan. I was too, before I moved into the nursery. I know what it feels like to not be able to spend time with those you love…but I wish it didn't have to be."

She sounds so sad. I nuzzle her fur. "I'll always be there for you, Mama," I promise.

"So will I," mews Shadowkit, making me jump. I had forgotten she was there.

"I have no doubt of it, my precious kits." Brownstreak gets up, shaking the thorns out of her pelt. "Anyway, today is a big day. It's time for Whisperingwind's kits to be apprentices."

"Really?" Shadowkit asks, her eyes wide.

"Of course." Brownstreak stays silent for a moment. "You know, you were born only a few sunrises after Rainkit and Songkit. It can't be long until you're made apprentices, too."

"Yay!" Shadowkit cheers.

Brownstreak sighs. "I guess all kits have to leave the nursery sometime. But I'll miss you, you annoying furballs."

"Mama!" I say.

She purrs. "Oh, I'm just kidding. Now why don't you go wake up your brother and sister? They'll want to see this, too."

When the sun was high in the sky, Oakfur called a meeting. "I gather you all for an important moment," the light brown tom announced. "Today my kits join the ranks of StormClan as apprentices. Songkit, step forward."

Songkit seemed too terrified to move. "Go on," Whisperingwind encouraged, nudging the light gray tabby forward. Songkit took a shaky step.

"Songkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Songpaw. Shrewtooth, you will be mentor to her. You are my finest warrior, and I trust you will be a fine mentor to my daughter."

Shrewtooth strutted to the center of the camp, where Songpaw waited. He touched his nose to hers and they withdrew to the side of the clearing.

I felt ready to burst with pride for my father. Oakfur really must hold him in high esteem to give him Songpaw to mentor.

"Rainkit, my son and heir, step forward." Rainkit's attitude was a far cry from his sister's. He strutted from his mother's side to the center of the camp, knowing every eye was on him. He must have his father's courage.

"Rainkit, from this moment you will be known as Rainpaw. According to tradition, I will mentor you, and I will guide your paws until you become the next leader of StormClan. The hopes of our Clan rest in your paws. Welcome, Rainpaw, my son, our future leader."

"Rainpaw!" I cheered. "Rainpaw!"

Rainkit turned his head and blinked warmly at me with his clear water-pale eyes. "You're not far behind, Thunderkit."

"Thanks!"

"That is true." Oakfur gazes down at my sisters and brother and I. "As you all know, last leaf-bare, greencough swept through our camp. Many cats lost their lives. Now, as leaf-bare approaches once again, I have decided that our Clan needs more warriors. Brownstreak, your kits are almost six moons old, correct?" Brownstreak nodded silently, her eyes gleaming. "Then it is time they were apprenticed."

Yes! I'm almost bouncing with excitement. "Riverkit, step forward."

For a moment, Riverkit looked too terrified to move. Then his excitement took over and he trotted to the center of the camp. "Riverkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Riverpaw. Thistleheart, you shall be mentor to him. Teach him all the skills you learned from our dear departed friend Auburnfoot, and he will be a great warrior." The dark brown warrior pads forward to touch noses with my brother, and they withdraw to the side of the clearing.

"Windkit, step forward." She takes a deep breath and walks to be beside Oakfur. "From this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Windpaw. Moonlilly, you will be mentor to her. You were mentor to Willowbranch, and she is a credit to our Clan. I trust you will pass on all you know to young Windpaw." The pure white she-cat picks her way delicately to Windpaw's side and touches her nose to my sisters. Then they, too, move to the other side of camp.

"Shadowkit, step forward." Shadowkit glances once at Brownstreak, then walks slowly to the center of the clearing. "Shadowkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Sweetbreeze, you will be mentor to her. You are a young warrior, but you have courage, and I trust that you will pass on all you know to Shadowpaw." The mottled tortoishell ducks her head, embarrassed, then trots to Shadowpaw's side, touches noses with her, and she leads the way through the throng of cats.

"Thunderkit." My stomach churns as I pad slowly forward to stand in front of my leader. "Thunderkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Thunderpaw." Oakfur lets his gaze sweep over the assembled Clan, and my heart pounds. "Swiftfoot." The name drops like a raindrop through the air. "You will be mentor to Thunderpaw. You too are a young warrior, though you have proven yourself to be a brilliant hunter and fighter. Teach Thunderpaw all you know, and he will be a warrior StormClan can be proud of." I spin. The dark brown and black striped tom walks towards me, head and tail held high. He bends his head to touch his nose to mine, and I see a gleam of uncertainty in his amber gaze. I smile uncertainly. Suddenly he brings his head up and pads away, gesturing with his tail for me to follow. With a heartbeat's hesitation, I follow.

Almost at once the Clan disperses. "Well," Swiftfoot yawns, stretching and flexing his claws, "do you want to see the forest?"

"Yes! Yes, can we?"

He smiles at me. "Well, come on then." He bounds away, and I run after him. "Where are we going?" I call, reaching the tree-bridge a pawstep behind him.

He licks one paw and draws it over his ear, thinking. "The Moors," he decides. "Then the Forests. Then the Streams. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I tell him. He turns his head to blink warmly at me before speeding towards the moors on his long legs. He's the fastest warrior in the Clan, and I struggle to keep up with him.

He leads me to the top of a tall hill, and pauses. "Wow!" I breathe, panting. "I can see all the territory from here!"

"These are the Moors," Swiftfoot meows. "What can you scent?"

I open my mouth, tasting the air. "Rabbits!" I cry. My mouth waters at the thought of fresh-kill.

"Good job," Swiftfoot praises. "This is a place for the swiftest cats in StormClan. You have to be quick on your paws if you want to catch a rabbit. They move fast." He pauses, sniffing. "Watch this!" He bounds away.

"Hey!" I complain at being left behind. A moment later he reappears, a small rabbit dangling from his jaws. "Nice catch!" I mew.

He sets it down. "The Clan has already eaten. Are you hungry?"

"A little," I admit.

He crouches beside the prey and waves his tail for me to join him. "Come on."

"Yum!" I proclaim, licking my lips when the rabbit is gone. "That was delicious."

Swiftfoot purred. "Come on. We still have lots of territory to explore." He takes off running.

Finally he slows at a stream. "This is the barrier between the forest and the moors," he mews. He waves his tail towards a series of small rocks that poke from the water. "Jump across on those."

I hesitate. "I'm not sure…" I tell him. "What if I fall?"

He rolls his eyes. "Then swim. Go on." He nudges me towards the water. I dig my claws into the ground. He growls. "Thunderpaw, if we're ever going to make it around the entire territory, you've got to move."

"Fine!" I leap across the stream, landing nearly half-way across the stream. I blink, surprised. But before I can hesitate, I leap to the other side.

Swiftfoot flicks his tail. His eyes are wide. "I've never seen such a good leap!" he praises. "Well done." I purr happily.

Swiftfoot leads me deep into the trees. "This is part of the Forests," he explains. "Half of the Forests are mainly oak, maple, and birch. The other half in mainly pine." He scents the air. "Okay, what can you smell here?"

"Birds," I mew hesitantly, opening my mouth, "squirrels, and mice."

He purrs. "Very good. This is a place for those who prefer to stalk their prey, those with eyes and noses sharp enough to distinguish prey from undergrowth and powerful haunches to pounce and catch it. The best trackers in StormClan hunt here. Personally," he admits, "I can't stand it here. Now come on." He plunges into the ferns.

He leads me to another small stream. The sun is just beginning to set behind the trees. My paws are aching. "This is the border between the forests," Swiftfoot proclaims. "On the other side of this stream are the pine woods." Then he sees my paws dragging. "You're tired?"

"Very," I admit.

"As much as I'd like to rest," Swiftfoot mews, "we can't stop here."

"Why not?"

The fur along his spine bristles and he casts a glance behind him. "There are other things in these forests beside cats, you know. Badgers, foxes…they're usually out this time of day. So let's go." He leaps across the streams, I follow almost as gracefully.

He leads me through winding mazes of pine needles. "Okay," he mews eventually, sitting down, "what can you smell here?"

"Frogs," I mew. "Mice."

"Good. What can you see?"

"Not much," I admit. The sun has set, but the moon has still to rise. The branches of the trees block out almost all light, leaving the entire forest virtually void of light.

"Good. This is the place for the night hunters of StormClan, those who like to stalk their prey in darkness. Although," he scoffs, "I can't imagine why they would. The cats who hunt here don't rely on sight to find their prey, preferring to use scent and hearing to hunt. Apprentices come here to practice their ambushing techniques. Only a bit farther now," he adds.

Suddenly we come out of the trees into blinding moonlight. We seem to be standing in front of a weird stretch of rock. "Be careful," Swiftfoot hisses in my ear. "This is a ThunderPath. In green-leaf, Twolegs come here to ride around on the lake in boats that look like swan wings. They aren't really a problem; it's their dogs you have to worry about. Always tread carefully here." He looks around for a moment, and then leaps across the rocks quickly. "Hurry, Thunderpaw!" he hisses over his shoulder. I follow, the strange rocks taking the skin off my paws.

"Ouch," I grumble as I approach my mentor, rasping my tongue over my stinging pads.

"You'll be fine," Swiftfoot growls. "Now come on." He pads away.

I hear the sound of running water. "What's here?" I ask, skirting my way around a willow tree.

We clear a line of rushes, and I almost gasp aloud.

Stretching before me is a glittering array of streams, twisting around one another, joining and separating countless times, all murmuring peacefully. The moonlight on water is breathtaking. "These are the Streams," Swiftfoot murmured, making me jump. "Beautiful, isn't it? Though I must say I prefer the Moors." He sits. "This is a place for the fishers of StormClan, those who don't mind getting their paws wet to catch their prey. They are the ones with fast reflexes, those who can rake their claws through the water at a heartbeat's notice to scoop an unsuspecting fish out of the water. The apprentices come here to practice their water combat skills. Now it's time to get back to camp." He pads away.

We reach camp after a little more walking. I leap across the Highledge, looking forward to a nice, warm nest after all today's walking. While Swiftfoot heads straight to the fresh-kill pile, I head to the apprentice's den.

Out of all the sleeping apprentices, only Starpaw and Fireflypaw are awake. Starpaw is grooming herself quickly; Fireflypaw is sitting up in her nest, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, hey, Thunderpaw," the pretty she-cat mews. "Your nest is over there." She flicks her tail to a pile of brown, silver, and black huddled near the edge of the den. I smile softly as I recognize my siblings. Shadowpaw, Windpaw, and Riverpaw are curled up together, but they've left a big inviting piece of moss and bracken for me beside them. I collapse gratefully in it, and within heartbeats I am asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Riverpaw!" the voice seems to come from a distance. "Riverpaw, wake up!"

"Wha'?" I mumble, rolling over.

"It's time!"

"Time for what?" I look up at whoever's poking me.

It's Thunderpaw. The sunlight streaming through the den entrance sets his pelt aflame. "A warrior ceremony!" he pants, excited.

"Well, whose then?" I stand, shaking scraps of moss out of my pelt.

"Micapaw's and Fireflypaw's," he answers. "C'mon, let's go."

As I pad out into the bright sunlight, I have to blink. I've been an apprentice for about four moons now. It's really fun, and Thistleheart's a really good mentor.

As I pass the nursery, my friend Wavepaw squeezes out of the entrance. She's a pretty she-cat, older than me, with a silvery pelt like mine, but marked with barely darker stripes. "Morning, Riverpaw!" she greets.

"Hey, Wavepaw!" I reply. "How are Falconcry and the kits?"

She rolls her eyes. "Messy. As always. I've just been cleaning out their bedding."

I purr sympathetically. Falconcry's kits were born two moons ago, and already were a menace to the rest of the Clans. Just then, they tumble out of the nursery in a flurry of paws and tails. They're two she-cats and a tom. One of the she-kits, a pretty tortoishell she-kit, leaps on her pure white sister and within a heartbeat the two are wrapped up in a play-fight. Their dark gray brother pads over and tries to bite their tails. Their mother pads out after them and cuffs them both heavily over their ears. "Mottlekit! Swankit! Wolfkit!" she scolds. "Behave yourselves."

"Sorry, Mama," they chorus.

Most of the Clan is already gathered at the edge of the Great Oak. Oakfur's sitting at the base, with his long tail curled around his paws and looking every inch a leader. "My Clanmates," he mews, his deep voice reverberating around the clearing, "today we gather to celebrate the making of new warriors. Beetleshine, Flamestrike, are you satisfied as your apprentices have completed their training to the best of their ability?"

"He has," Beetleshine, Micapaw's mentor, mews solemnly.

"She will be a warrior our Clan can be proud of," Flamestrike purrs.

I spot Fireflypaw and Micapaw, her brother, standing on either side of our leader. Fireflypaw is fidgeting nervously, but Micapaw looks perfectly composed, as usual. Their mother and father, Vinefur and Downleaf, are standing proudly at the front of the crowd. "Micapaw, Fireflypaw," Oakfur continues, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they both mew at the same moment.

"Then by the power infested in me by my great ancestor, Stormcall, I give you your warrior names. Fireflypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Fireflyheart. StormClan honors your fearlessness and your intelligence, and welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan."

"Fireflyheart! Fireflyheart!" my Clanmates cheer for the new warrior. She ducks her head, embarrassed by the praise.

"Micapaw," Oakfur continues, swishing his tail, "from this moment you shall be known as Micafoot. StormClan honors your optimism and your determination, and welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan."

"Micafoot! Micafoot!" the Clan chants.

I nudge Wavepaw, who's sitting next to me. "That'll be you in a few moons!" I mew excitedly.

"You're right," she murmurs, gazing into the distance. "Cresentpaw, Starpaw, Grasspaw and I are the oldest apprentices now, aren't we?" Cresentpaw, Starpaw, and Grasspaw were her littermates.

"What do you want your name to be?" I query, tipping my head to one side.

"I don't know, Riverpaw," she admits, "But I'd kinda like to be called Wavefrost. It's a pretty name, don't you think?"

"It reminds me of when the lake freezes over in leaf-bare."

She purrs. "That's what I had in mind when I thought of it. And Cresentpaw wants to be called Cresentstorm, Starpaw wants to be called Starsight, and Grasspaw wants to be called Grassear."

"Wavepaw!" Breezefur called. She was standing a little ways away, gazing irritably at the young she-cat. "Come on!"

"Sorry, Breezefur! Coming! Later, Riverpaw!" She bounded away.

"Riverpaw." I jumped as Thistleheart came up behind me. "It's time for your training."

"Sure, Thistleheart! What are we doing today?"

He headed to the tree-bridge. I follow, my hackles bristling with excitement. "Tell me!" I beg.

He purrs. "Nope." Once across, he trots smartly towards the streams.

"Water combat?" I guess.

"Nope."

"Can't you just tell me already?" I beg as we get past the bushes and I catch my first glimpse of the gleaming rivers of the Streams. The sunlight glitters on the water, dazzling me.

Thistleheart pads to the water's edge, sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. "Today I'll be teaching you to fish."

"Finally," I sigh, kneading the ground excitedly. All my littermates have already learned—none were really good at it—and I'm anxious to find out if I can beat them.

Thistleheart grinned slightly. "Now, technique is everything when it comes to fishing. You have to be as still as possible, ready to move at a moment's notice. You have to crouch like this…" He demonstrated, balancing his weight on his haunches and holding one paw outstretched, hooked over the pebbles. "You try."

I copy him as best I can. "Good job," my mentor purrs. "But your weight is too balanced on your front. You see how your shadow is cast in front of you?" I nod. "That's bad; the fish will know they're being hunted. When you're out on the stepping stones, be sure to grip the rock with your hind paws. That will make it easier to even your weight out correctly." I nod and try again, this time gripping the pebbles as hard as I can with my back claws. "Much better. Now, when you see a fish, this is how you catch one." He rakes his paw quickly along the sandy shore in a hook motion.

"Like this?" I copy my mentor.

"Just like that, good job." Thistleheart pauses for a heartbeat. "Ready to try for real?"

"Yes!" I cry excitedly, bouncing up and down on the tips of my paws. I race to the edge of the fast-flowing water, and pause, crouching.

Thistleheart purrs. "You won't catch anything there. See those stepping stones? Jump across on those until you reach the middle of the stream."

"But what if I fall?" I ask, eyeing the rushing, churning, white-foamed water.

"You won't, trust me. But if you do, the water is really shallow. You could stand and not get your belly fur wet."

"Okay…" Without giving myself another chance to think, I jump onto the first stone. "Hey, this is easy!" I cry, leaping to the next. A few heartbeats later I'm standing right in the middle of the stream.

"Good job, Riverpaw!" Thistleheart calls. My mentor looks very far away, stuck on the shore.

"Now what?" I call back.

"Now you wait."

I stand there for what seems like moons. The sun beats down on my back, making me feel hot and stifled. A fine mist from the water sprays my face, a welcome relief. I'm suddenly aware of how silly I must look, standing motionless in the middle of the stream, doing absolutely nothing. "How much longer?" I moan.

"Until you see a fish," Thistleheart answers.

Suddenly a silvery shadow appears under the surface of the water. I scrape my paw through the water just like Thistleheart showed me, and the fish leaps from the stream, eyes bulging and gills flapping in the wind. I lean forward and catch it in my mouth. It struggles for a moment before going limp. It's huge, silvery and white scales gleaming in the sunlight.

"Good job!" Thistleheart calls. "You can come back now."

I bounce back to my mentor, holding my catch proudly. "Did you see that?" I ask happily. "I caught a fish!"

"Congratulations," he purrs, pride shining in his amber eyes. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

It's nearly sunset when Thistleheart and I get back. Windpaw, Thunderpaw, and Shadowpaw are in front of the apprentice's den, chatting excitedly to each other. "Hey, guys!" I purr as I pad over, my voice muffled by my catch. "Look what I caught!"

"Wow!" Windpaw breathes. "That's almost as big as you, Riverpaw!"

"Haha." I set it down. "Want to share?"

Between the four of us, the fish vanishes in a few gulps. "That tasted awesome!" Shadowpaw purrs, cleaning her whiskers.

Thunderpaw is silent, staring wistfully across the clearing. I follow his gaze. "Fireflyheart and Micafoot? What're you staring at them for?"

"I'm _really _jealous," he admits. "I really wanna be a warrior."

"We all do," Windpaw reminds him, flicking him over the ear with her tail. "It's what we've been training for all our lives."

"Say," I mew, remembering a conversation with Wavepaw earlier, "what do you want your warrior name to be?"

"Windbird," Windpaw mews at once. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," Thunderpaw agrees. "I wanna be called Thunderstorm! What about you, Shadowpaw?"

"I don't know," the black she-cat mews hesitantly. "But…I've always sorta liked Shadowmist. What do you want to be called, Riverpaw?"

"Riverblaze," I meow.

"Riverblaze? What kind of name is that?" Thunderpaw scoffs.

"I like it!" I protest. "It's better than your stupid name!" I crouch and wave my tail playfully.

"Thunderstorm's an awesome name!" He mirrors my crouch and flattens his ears, amber eyes gleaming with mirth. "I'll show you!" He launches himself at me.

I duck so that he sails over my head. I turn and leap at him, landing squarely on his shoulders. He rears and shakes me off, twisting back and forth. "They should call you Thundersnake!" I laugh.

"Oh, please! That's even stupider than Riverblaze!" he yowls.

I distinctly hear Windpaw mutter, "_Toms._"

"Go, Riverpaw!" Shadowpaw cheers.

"Thanks, Shadowpaw!" I meow, still trying to hold on as Thunderpaw tries to shake me off.

"Hey! Why are you supporting _him!_" Thunderpaw cries, finally succeeding in dislodging me from his back. He whirls to face me, prowling towards me like a lion.

I crouch and hiss playfully, pressing my belly to the ground. "Come and get me!"

"Oh, you're going wish you never said that," my brother vows.


End file.
